In recent years, there have been known, for example, a keyboard, mouse, and controller as an input terminal which is easily detachable to an information processing apparatus. In a case where a plurality of such input terminals are connected to the information processing apparatus, a user selects an input terminal to use depending on a function of the input terminal. Additionally, the user selects the input terminal to use from a plurality of detachable input terminals and connects the selected input terminal with the information processing apparatus. In this way, in an input system including the information processing apparatus and plurality of input terminals, the user has selected an arbitrary input terminal depending on the intended use.
For example, an input device sharing system described in Patent Literature 1 below has a sharing mode function able to share an input device which is connected with the information processing apparatus with another information processing apparatus. This makes it possible to operate a plurality of information processing apparatuses using the input device connected with the information processing apparatus explicitly specified by a user.